percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Titan Army: The Shield of Stars
This OC club will be restarted. General Information Title: The Titan Army Book I: The Shield of Stars Rated: K+ Language: English Genre: Adventure Published: 11-16-10 Status: In Progress Summary: The Titan Army goes on a quest for the Shield of Stars, a mystical shield forged from stardust and chaos. Chapter List Chapter 1: Written by MattShadow Chapter 2: Written by ~Angel Wings~ Chapter 3: Written by Rebc29 Chapter 4: Written by Bard Eric Chapter 5: Written by Hazelcats Chapter 6: Written by Lenobia Chapter 7: Written by MattShadow Chapter 8: Written by Rebc29 Chapter 9: Written by Bard Eric Chapter 10: Written by Lenobia Chapter 11: Written by Hazelcats Etc. Trailer: Made by ~Angel Wings~ Disclaimer Rick Riordin owns Percy Jackson and all the canon characters, blah blah blah. We only own our OCs. Chapter 1 Susanna's POV It's pretty cold here, thought Susanna as she and Dafnne walked up the pathway towards the top of Mount Orthys, the current house of the Titans. They passed several Dracanae and giants passed them by, giving them strange glares. "Do they always do that?" I asked, trying to be casual. She shrugged. "It really depends on the mood they are in, just show them that you mean business and they'll leave you alone. But trust me, the real problem isn't the monsters, it's-" she was interrupted by a guy who looked about my age accidently bumbed into her. I took this quick moment of confusion to do a quick go over of him. He had brown hair and small freckles lining his face. He had deep and gorgeous green-blue eyes that looked as if they could peer into your soul and exact revenge on your love and make it dance with joy from his persona. Other than that he was most definitely mine, I mean fine, I mean, oh never-mind. But I recognized him as the charming boy that was the main reason I joined The Titan Army. "Woops sorry Dafnne, wasn't paying attention, won't happen again." I saw him glance at me, though it was most likely a trick of the light. "It's okay Riley, just don't let it happen again or I'll find out why Luke enjoys snapping people in half." They both smiled as if this was casual conversation, which, for all I knew, was. He bowed, smiled, and then continued on his merry way. I looked up to notice Dafnne was staring at me. "If you like what you see, well lets just say I can't blame you, I think everybody has an eye out for the Nemesis kids these days, no pun intended." I looked at her like she was crazy, but she continued on. "Riley's half brother, Ethan Nakamura, is my boyfriend you see, so I know just how irresistible their charms are." She winked at me, but I ignored her and silently continued my walk to the building with her. We soon arrived in front of a grand building, where several monsters and demigods passed by us. Dafnne opened the doorway and led me into a room which split off two different ways, and at the end of each hallway was a magnificently awesome door. "The right side is the guy's dorm, and to the left," she pointed, "is our dorm, or well the girls dorm, which is where we are staying." I nodded and took a step towards it, but Dafnne quickly pulled me back. "There are layers and layers of traps set in this hallway, to keep monsters and the boys out, for obvious reasons." She paused and took the steps to the right and five steps forward. "Hallip!" she shouted and the buzzing of the air around us seized. She nodded to me and we continued on. Suddenly a voice came out from behind us. "I would have totally guessed that password," said a grinning boy who stood about five foot five with some shiny black hair. Dafnne scowled loudly, "Get out of here Jason, I'm not in the mood, well I'm never but still just get out of here!" He nodded smiling as he said "Love you too Dafnne, and who is this hideously ugly girl you have with you?" It took me a second to realize he was talking to me. "What the heck you mother word I can't say!" I shouted at him as angrily as I could, which was hard to do with what I just said. "Wow, she's totally not fiesty, I feel sorry for-" Dafnne cut him off. "I thought I told you to get the hell out of here!" He nodded and this time took off, thankfully leaving us walking towards our dorm room. "Don't worry Susanna, if you actually care about him, he always lies and never tells the truth, as he is the son of Apate." I nodded casually as if I understood anything she just said and continued on my way. She sighed again, but quickly smiled as she pushed open the door to reveal a couple of girls inside, who quickly noticed me. "Hello, my name is Maria Clark, and that girl over there's name is Ereshkigal Morrigan. I'm a daughter of Tyche, goddess of luck, and she is the daughter of Hades, god of death and other such stuff, she likes death. Please excuse her for not talking, as I think you can see she's not much of a talker. Oh and it's not your fault, she had an incident with some people and she had her tongue cut off." I nodded gratefully, as these two actually seemed nice, though I feel a little sorry for Kiga, what did she do to get her tongue cut off? "Hello Kiga, and Maria. I am Susanna Archer, daughter of Apollo." Unfortunately I didn't have time to get more acquainted with them, as a kid shouted from over past the wall. "Hey Dafnne, Maria, and Kiga, it's Will, hurry up and lets get this meeting underway!" said a voice that sounded much like a average no-care in the world, annoyed dude. The others got up and motioned for us to get leave the room. I followed them hurriedly, hoping to see Riley again at this meeting. Noticing I was following behind, I ran up to catch them. Chapter 2 Dafnne impatiently tapped her foot against the polished obsidion floor.'' We have really over decorated the H''Q..., she thought as she waited for the other members to enter the room. Susanna was the first to enter, her face red from running so quickly. "Sorry I'm late! I got lost while following the others..." Noting the annoyed look on Dafnne's face, she quickly sat down on the seat to Dafnne's right. Will's seat.Will's gonna be really ticked off... Dafnne noted, surpressing a chuckle. Sure enough, the first thing Will did when he entered was shout, "Who the **** is that idiot who dares to sit in my seat?!" "Calm down, Will. You're scaring her." "And I care, why?" asked Will while staring intensely at Susanna with his bloodshot eyes. He seemed to be picking a fight, but Dafnne knew Will, he was usually like this. He always hit the booze and drank the wine, but never got drunk, which she guessed was from his father, Bacchus. Some people liked him immediately. Others, not so much, though she thought more people disliked him, as he constantly got on people's nerves. But as long as you didn't comment on his looks or the fact that underage drinking is illegal, you'd keep your sanity. "Sit down and stop acting like a baby," Dafnne ordered, clearly expecting to be obeyed. Much to Susanna's surprise, Will scowled, but actually sat down and shut up. Next to enter was Kiga and Maria. Maria muttered her apologies for being late to Dafnne, and they both headed to their seats. Clearly, Dafnne was the leader of the group. Susanna wasn't surprised- she had a very commanding presence. Finally, after waiting for fifteen minutes, the last few remaining members trickled in. There was Riley-Susanna's heart skipped a beat when she saw him, a pale blonde girl named Evangeline, and a petite girl with long golden-blonde hair that introduced herself as Lilith. And then there was Jason, who came last. Apparently he always came late, because no one blinked an eye when he finally arrived five minutes after the meeting started. Susanna could have sworn he did it just to get on Dafnne's nerves. Dafnne shot him a dirty look, than stood up and addressed the members. "As some of you may know, our spies have reported that the Olympians and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood are planning a surprise attack on us. Inform your troops and be prepared for battle at all times-" At this, Dafnne stopped and glanced at Jason's raised hand. "Yes, Jason. At ALL times. That includes when you're in the shower, if you even take showers, that is," she said while shooting him another dirty look. Jason nodded. "Just wanted to clear things up. And I do have enough decency to take showers, you know." Dafnne snorted and rolled her eyes at that. There was a long silence after that. Susanna shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wondering why all the members were staring at her. Then she realized that they were staring at Dafnne expectantly, as if waiting for her to say more. Finally, Jason spoke up. "Well? That's IT? You called an emergency meeting to tell us THAT? C'mon, there HAS to be something more." Dafnne glared at him so intensely that if looks could kill, Jason would be a deep-fried liar by then. After another long period of silence, she finally sighed and spoke. "Yes, there is something more. I was just getting around to that-" "And I was just getting around to doing my laundry," Jason retorted. "Shut up, Jason. As I was saying, there is something more. But this plan is ONLY to be put into action if we are desperately losing." She paused. "Have any of you ever heard of the Shield of Stars?" Chapter 3 Susanna's POV There was a long silence after the question. I thought for a second. Nothing came to mind, at least at the moment. I looked around the room, seeing the other's faces. Kiga, sitting across from me, was looking startled, for some reason. Jason, sitting to Kiga's right, was making faces at me. Dafnne, sitting to my left, was glaring at Jason for making faces at me. Next to Jason was Will, who was probably still mad at me for taking his spot, was glaring at me. On Kiga's left was Maria, who was still thinking, and didn't see me looking. Then there was Lilith who smiled sweetly, and Evangeline who just kind of creepily stared back at me. I looked to my left to see Riley sitting next to me. He smiled at me, and gave a little wave. I blushed a little and waved back. I could feel people's eyes on me as I turned back to face the circle of people. I looked at the ground, trying not to show my embarrassment. Dafnne was still waiting for an answer. "Anyone?" "Well," Riley spoke up, "I know that it's a shield. Oh, and it defiantly has something to do with stars!" This got a few laughs and snickers from the group, but Dafnne was annoyed. She sighed. "Anyone have a real answer?" "I do!" Jason said with a grin. "Hush, Jason. I guess I'll just tell you, then. The Shield of Stars was forged from chaos and star dust at the beginning of time. The owner is granted one wish, and it makes you invisible, plus no one can hear you while you're using it. It is very similar to Hades' Helm of Darkness. Anyway, Lord Kronos wants it to get an upper hand on the gods, got it?" Will turned his attention from glaring at me to say to Dafnne, "So you want us to get it for you?" She nodded in reply. "We will have to go to find Nyx. Where, I'm not completely sure, but somewhere dark, obviously. She owns the sheild, if you didn't know. We'll have to convince her to give us the sheild and join our cause, which shouldn't be hard considering we have ties with her." Dafnne looked straight at Jason, looking a little irritated that he was probably our only connection with Nyx. "I can't do anything to help," he replied looking right back at Dafnne. Kiga still looked startled, and I was really wishing she could talk so she would tell me what was bothering her. "Anyway," Dafnne continued, "we will be leaving soon. Get packing and say your good-byes. Be here tommorrow, 0500 hours. Sharp." And with that, I got my first quest. Chapter 4 Kiga's POV The meeting has just ended, and I am still in shock. The quest is to get the Shield of Stars from Nyx. Nyx, the goddess of night. Nyx my guardian. Of course, nobody knows about that part, but how could they? I couldn't tell them even if they asked. I think back to that night two years ago, on the Winter Solstice... I remember that night well, as I should. After all, it was the night I lost everything. The night my world fell apart. The night I lost the power of speech, and any meaning my life had ever had. I remember when the gods voted. Zeus called every major and minor god and goddess ever to Olympus. He called on them one by one, and one by one they voted 'Yes' to banishing me from Olympus. But then, the last deity, the oldest, apart from Chaos, was called on. Nyx. What she said was the only thing that gave me any hope. "No." I was alone in the cold. I stood in the street, just outside of the Empire State Building. The gods had punished me for their own mistake, or at least a mistake in their eyes. They had cut out my tongue and cast me off Olympus, leaving me alone in the mortal world. It had changed a lot since I had left it almost 200 years ago. You don't age on Olympus, so I was still 13, the same age I had been when lord Jupiter had offered me a life among the gods, as a reward for my services to them in the past years, and for my help in putting an end to the Roman vs. Greek civil war. I was a Roman, but I believed that the two sides of the gods should live in harmony, not war. I stood there a while, just taking in the changes to the mortal world. It was almost unrecognizable from when I had last been here. There was no grass anywhere, and the buildings were as tall as mountains. There were also these strange forms of transportation which I vaguely remembered Mercury mentioning one time as being called automobiles. I tried to cross the street, and one of them almost hit me. I finally managed to cross the street, with only a few close calls, and went into an alleyway and sat down, resting my back against the brick wall of the alley. I shivered in the cold, and drew my tattered cloak closer around me. I let myself fall into the realm of Morpheus, king of dreams. When I woke up, it was still dark, so I hadn’t slept very long. The moon was still high in the sky, and the stars were still out. I couldn’t help but feel a surge of anger when I looked at the moon, as Diana was one of the gods I hated so much. “I see you’re finally awake.” I was startled out of my reverie by the sound of someone’s voice. I looked toward the sound and saw the goddess of night, sitting beside me with her back up against the alley wall. She looked exactly as she had earlier on Olympus, wearing a vast cloak as dark as the midnight sky that covered her completely. “What are you doing here?” I tried to say, but no sound came out. I then remembered that I could no longer speak, and my anger doubled. I again tried to speak. “How could they do this to me?” I asked, and again no sound came out. “They felt threatened,” Nyx answered. Apparently she could understand me even though I couldn’t make any sound. “They felt that they had shared too many of their secrets with you, and that you were a danger to their survival.” She explained. “Not that I agreed with them, but I’m not talking about me.” She just sat there for a while, letting me contemplate in the silence. I thought about what she had said. That the gods felt threatened by me, that they thought I would reveal their ways to the mortals. It still wasn’t right or just, and I couldn’t understand how they could be so cruel, and still have so many heroes blindly serving them, to the death. A growl pierced the night, and tore through my train of thought. It sounded like it wasn’t that far off, only about a block away. I could hear it coming closer, sniffing the ground for my scent. Nyx sat up and listened. “Hellhounds.” She said. Great. Just great. Now my own father was trying to kill me. Nyx stood up, and pulled something from the folds of her cloak. It gleamed dully in the moonlight, and I realized what it was. A weapon. “Take this.” She said, handing it to me. It was a curious weapon, with a carved wooden handle, and a celestial bronze blade that was too long to be a dagger, and yet too short to be a sword. I grasped it by the hilt and swung it a few times. It was perfectly balanced. Another howl pierced the darkness, only a few alleys away. “I must go, if they find me here with you you’ll be in even more danger.” Nyx said to me. “Always remember that I’ll be there if you need me.” She said, and disappeared into the darkness, leaving me standing in the alley, holding the dirk. I heard some scuffling at the alley entrance, and saw the red of the hellhounds’ glowing eyes, and did the only thing I could. I ran. I ran down the alley in the opposite direction as the end where the hellhounds were, knowing that they would pick up my scent anyway, but not caring. I ran as fast as I could, and the hellhounds ran after me. Then I smacked into a hard surface and collapsed. I’d come to the end of the alley. I pulled myself up, and stood there as the hellhounds came forward and surrounded me on all sides besides my back, which was pressed against the wall. I swung the dirk at the ones that came too close, but I knew I was done for. I couldn’t shout for help as I had no voice, and there were too many of them for me to fight in my already weakened state. But then a light appeared in front of me, and the hellhounds backed up slightly, as did I, blinded momentarily. When the light subsided, a man was standing in front of me. He was tall, with dark hair and golden eyes, and he carried a scythe. Saturn, the Lord of Time, or at least a projection of him, since he was currently in tiny pieces in Tartarus. He swung his scythe at the hellhounds, and all that it touched seemed to dissolve, leaving only shadow behind. Soon, all the hounds were gone, leaving just me and him standing in the alley. He turned around to face me. “I hear you want revenge on the gods. It seems we have something in common in that aspect.” He said, and I nodded. “Join my army, and I swear that you will have your chance to bring them down, and their deluded minions.” And now here I am, I think, walking into the dorm room that Maria and I share. Serving Lord Saturn. And he kept true to his word. I’ve already killed hundreds of the gods’ tools, their playthings, and put them out of their miserable existence serving the gods. But enough thinking, I really need to get some sleep. We’ve got long days ahead of us, and there’ll be precious little time to sleep as it is on the quest. I pull my black duffle bag out of the closet, and pack my few possessions and clothes in it. Before I turn in for the night, I check Noctis, the dirk that Nyx gave me all those years ago, and make sure it’s sharp. I lay it down on the table beside my bed, climb under the covers, and let myself sink into the realm of Somnus, lord of sleep. Chapter 5 Evangeline's Point-of-view Coming Soon. Category:The Titan Army (OC Club) Category:Original Character Category:Collaboration Category:Demigods Category:Adventure Category:Quests Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:~Angel Wings~ Category:Bard eric Category:Rebc29